Enter Athena Cykes & Jin Yuugami!
by WesPerry
Summary: A one shot about the two new main characters of Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! When Phoenix throws a celebration for newcomer Defense Attorney Athena & when Edgeworth throws a welcome party for newcomer Prosecutor Jin, both happen to rent the same place for their events at the same time. Both introduce themselves to the cast about who they are and what's in store for the future...


**First off I want to say that it has been a while since I've written FanFiction so I apologize to anyone who ever followed my previous works that weren't finished and were not one shots. It has been a while. Also as my first Ace Attorney related story I hope anyone who is reading this enjoys.** **I wanted to write this story for various reasons, but the main one of helping getting the two new main characters of Dual Destinies some recognition. This story is based off the current information known about Dual Destinies as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to criticize!**

* * *

"Boss? Are you sure we can afford this?" Apollo questioned. Phoenix nodded in response though Apollo couldn't help but think of their financial situation at the moment as it has been a while since a case. Phoenix and his many friends were now walking towards the Gatewater Imperial Hotel in Los Angeles for a party they booked at the Viola Hall at evening. Phoenix Wright himself was dressed in a new blue suit where he let open for once, showing his new white vest and red tie. He of course complimented this with his blue dress pants, black shoes, and he also had a pocket watch in his upper left pocket on his blue suit, and a strand of his black hair stuck out from the front hair now. He looked more mature and noble compared to his ace attorney days of the past, though his personality may say otherwise when he's not around mentoring his apprentices. Phoenix Wright has been known to be one of the best defense attorneys and is most famous for his uncanny ability to turnabout even the craziest cases.

"We'll be fine Polly. With daddy's skills and my magic tricks, money is never a problem," Trucy Wright added in response in a bubbly manner. The adopted daughter of the renowned defense attorney, she was currently attending high school and helping her father and fellow defense attorney, Apollo Justice out from time to time in their cases. She wore a blue magician's hat that was atop her brown hair, a red scarf around her neck, a blue cape on her shoulders tied by a brooch in the shape of a diamond, a black dress with yellow diamond shapes emblazoned on, and white gloves and boots. Besides being a high school student, she loved to perform magic tricks in her spare time and was a very popular student.

"If you two say so," Apollo Justice said a bit unsure. He was a defense attorney who joined the Wright Anything Agency about a year prior. He wore a red buttoned vest over a clean white complete with a cyan tie, red dress pants, brown shoes and his special golden bracelet he worse on his left wrist. He gelled his brown hair and two strands stood out upward as a result. He had also become somewhat known recently as all of his cases have been crazy turnabouts comparable to his current boss, Phoenix Wright. Unlike Phoenix Wright, Apollo was known to be more hot headed and had his so called trademarked "chords of steel," whenever the young defense attorney yelled out something in a courtroom showdown.

"Oh lighten up Apollo. I'm sure everything will be fine," said Ema Skye. She was a detective obsessed with forensics, and has helped out Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice in the past. She also was usually seen with a white lab coat as a jacket. She wore a green shirt with a red ribbon near her neckline, black belt that held her brown dress pants in place, wore black high heels, and had sunglasses with pink lenses and a white frame on her brown hair. Usually she be carrying a bag full of scientific forensic equipment and another bag full of chocolate snacks called Snackdoos but she was currently walking with her friends to Mr. Wright's planned party for someone and knew tons of food awaited them there from the hotel's catering service.

"So daddy, do you know when Athena is coming? Since this party is for her and all?" Ema asked. Phoenix smirked as he replied.

"She'll be coming soon. She called me over the phone earlier and said she'll be a bit late." Phoenix replied. Athena Cykes was their latest employee and had managed to pass the requirements to join the Wright Anything Agency. In return Mr. Wright had decided to throw a celebration for her entry to the firm.

"You know boss, you didn't do anything like that for me when I joined the Wright Anything Agency," Apollo said feeling a bit jealous. Phoenix nervously scratched the back of his head realizing what Apollo said was true.

"Well you know… right when you joined you also had your second case involving the Kitaki family and all," Wright answered back apprehensively. Apollo rolled his eyes as the memory of that case was something he would rather not remember as the insanity of the events that had occurred then came off as a really annoying memory.

"Oh yeah! That was when Polly found my magic panties from that Wesley Stickler guy," Trucy added. "And that's when I first met you and taught you the power of forensics!" Ema added in a manner of fact way. Apollo has just rolled his eyes even more, as he decided to remain silent on the subject on the rest of the walk.

"So Mr. Wright, how did you manage to afford this by any chance?" Ema happened to ask, since she couldn't deny, she was somewhat curious herself.

"Well… apparently the room we're renting out also had another party wanting to book it at the same time, so the hotel offered to both our party and the other party a discount where we would divide the costs between both parties. That's why we can afford to celebrate tonight," Wright explained.

"Interesting. Do you know who the other parties are?" Ema replied. Phoenix shook his head for a no. "Huh. I guess that's alright. I wonder if it will be anyone we know," Ema finished as the group kept walking towards the Gatewater Imperial Hotel.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth just sighed. He was a patient guy but even he had his limits. He took off his new eyeglasses and pulled out a cloth from his coat pocket and began to wipe at them. He wore a new red coat, a black vest that covered his torso with a white shirt underneath, red dress pants; around his neck he wore a white cravat, and finally black shoes. His hair was a silver like black as odd it was sounded, and made him look even more mature despite being only in his thirties and youthful appearance overall. He was currently the chief prosecutor of Los Angeles and had a fierce reputation for his skills as a prosecutor and as an investigator oddly enough, as he and some others were skilled to stop an international smuggling ring a while back. He and some other fellow individuals were sitting around him as they awaited someone within the Gatewater Imperial Hotel's Viola Hall as it was tradition to welcome a new prosecutor with a celebration of some sorts. The room had red carpet covering every square inch of the floor, bright chandeliers hanging over the many white clothes tables adorned with various food, and a large stage at the end for presenters.

"Waiting for the new guy is a drag huh?" stated Klavier Gavin. He was a German prosecutor who used to be a former vocalist and guitarist of his own band, the Gavinners. He wore a purple jacket, with a black shirt underneath, a metal chained necklace along his neckline being held by a stylized letter G, a metal chain belt that held his black pants, silky platinum blonde hair, and dark brown boots. He was a very skilled prosecutor, as of the age of seventeen he was skilled enough to have his first case, against Phoenix Wright no less. Now he rivaled Apollo Justice but the two of them were more casual and friendly to each other when they weren't competing for the truth. Klavier also got a kick out of annoying the young prosecutor. Klavier was probably the most relaxed of the prosecutors at their office, but was sharp as a blade as his deduction skills were top-notch.

"Yes. I suppose it is. Good thing I was offered half off due to some other party also coming and paying the remaining half," Edgeworth responded. He sighed once more. He hadn't even gotten the chance to see or even get to know of the new prosecutor as he was supposed to be transferred from another district. "Prosecutor Jin Yuugami… is very late and very mysterious," he spoke.

"Yeah. I haven't heard of anything about this guy at all other than the fact, he's pretty damn good at being a prosecutor," Klavier responded as he was bored waiting around.

"I bet he's a rookie. No way he can be this good if we haven't heard about him," whined Winston Payne. A prosecutor whose reputation was known for besting rookie defense attorneys in court, till as of late, as Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice have shown. He wore a lime green suit with a red tie, brown shoes, glasses with pure white lenses that prevented his eyes being seen from the outside, grey hair that was slowly but surely balding as he his head was showing. He was easily the oldest prosecutor out there and was known for being overconfident, yet easily very rattled. The prosecutor saw himself superior to the likes of Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth when the two younger men were clearly more competent than Winston ever was.

"Oh sure. You say that to every new prosecutor or defense attorney you know?" Klavier responded sarcastically and in a light hearted manner, as he rolled his eyes at what Winston was suggesting.

"Not ever prosecutor! In fact, when my younger brother Gaspen became a prosecutor-"but Winston was cut off as Edgeworth spoke to Klavier, not caring for what Winston had to say.

"So Klavier. How's your relationship with Detective Skye?"

"Oh you know, the fräulein detective is her usual spicy self when she's near me,"

Edgeworth and Klavier continued discussing the topic as Winston sighed. He clearly needed to retire soon as his level of respect at the prosecutor's office barely amounted to anything currently. Suddenly another sound of doors opening got the men's attention, as they looked to see who opened it, thinking it might have been Prosecutor Jin Yuugami. Instead it was familiar but unexpected faces.

* * *

"EDGEWORTH!?" "WRIGHT!?" Phoenix and Edgeworth yelled out respectively as they haven't seen each other for many years since the case involving Prosecutor Godot and the incident at Hazakura Temple. Klavier waved towards Apollo, Ema, and Trucy. Apollo just sighed, while Ema glared daggers back, while Trucy just smiled. Prosecutor Payne was of course ignored once more. The two parties converged as Wright's group sat at their table.

"I heard you became the new chief prosecutor. Congratulations," Phoenix said as he shook Edgeworth's hand.

"Thank you. And congratulations to you as I also heard you finally got your attorney's badge from the bar association back after proving your disbarment was not your fault." Edgeworth replied.

"Thanks. What are you guys doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"Well before I say that, do you mind introducing me to your guests? I already know of Ms. Skye," Edgeworth responded. Phoenix nodded while Ema smiled that Edgeworth still recalled her from the past.

"Hi I'm Trucy! Nice to meet one of daddy's best friends!" she exclaimed. Edgeworth's facial expression turned into one of shock upon hearing this.

"You're Wright's daughter?" he had to ask. Phoenix sheepishly grinned and responded for her by saying it was a very long story. Edgeworth understanding then raised his hand to shake with the bubbly magician who responded back in kind.

"Hey. I'm Apollo Justice. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Edgeworth! I'm sure Mr. Gavin has told you about me and my chords of steel," Apollo boasted.

"Of course Herr Forehead. I wouldn't miss the chances to tell my superior about the times Ms. Wright and I had to aid you in court for the truth," Klavier retorted with a friendly yet competitive smile.

"My name is Apollo!" Justice shouted annoyed. Edgeworth smiled as he couldn't help but be reminded of the rivalry he used to share with Phoenix. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Justice." Edgeworth responded.

"It's good to see you Ms. Skye. How goes the detective job?" Edgeworth asked. Ema couldn't help but sigh as she admittedly wanted to be a forensic scientist as opposed to her current job as a detective.

"Could be better, could be worse. Apollo and Trucy are very fun to investigate with as opposed to prosecutor Glimmerous Fop," Ema stated as that last comment was directed towards Klavier. Klavier just chuckled as he loved the fiery personality Ema had while Edgeworth gave her a nice hand shake.

"How are you Mr. Gavin?" Trucy asked. Klavier flashed one of his pearly white smiles to cause the teen to blush. She was a big fan of their music when Klavier and his band still performed and didn't disband recently.

"Very nice and very peaceful. It has been a while hasn't it? What about your herr forehead? How goes you?" Klavier said. Apollo grumbled under his breath something about fops.

"Fine thank you very much. And… who's that old dude with you and Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo replied. Winston's expression turned to that of joy, and annoyance for Apollo not recognizing him despite being noticed for once.

"Finally some recognition for-"but before Payne could continue on, Phoenix interrupted as he wasn't personally interested hearing Winston at the moment.

"So Edgeworth, you promised to say what you guys were doing here after introductions were over," Wright asked. Payne just went back to being silent and annoyed.

"Well… at the prosecutor's office, we hold a celebration for those who join it as tradition, and we're waiting for our newest prosecutor to come by," Edgeworth explained.

"Oh wow. What a coincidence. We're doing something similar for the newest defense attorney joining us tonight." Phoenix explained. Edgeworth couldn't help but smirk. A coincidence like this was normal when it came to dealing with Phoenix. "Why don't you tell us about your new prosecutor?" Phoenix added.

"Well… actually none of us know him. We're supposed to be meeting him for the first time soon. He transferred from another district and he's very skilled but that's about it." Edgeworth explained. "I know it sounds odd, but that's how it was. How about you? And the defense attorney you're waiting for?"

Phoenix was about to talk to Edgeworth about it, when suddenly the sounds of a door opening and the following two words yelled out, caught their attention.

"**HOLD IT!**" yelled a girl that sounded slightly British. They all turned to face her. She wore a yellow jacket, a white shirt and a cyan tie, around her neckline she wore a necklace that hung what looked like a circular object with a blue smiling face on it, a yellow skirt, cyan ribbon that held her orange hair, giving it a sort of pony tail like appearance, and finally white boots.

"Edgeworth, Klavier, and… Winston, please meet Athena Cykes. She will be the newest defense attorney at my agency," Phoenix said to introduce the energetic girl who ran towards them as she shook hands with the three prosecutors.

"Nice to meet you three! I've heard stories about Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Gavin from Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice," Athena said.

"None about me?" Winston asked meekly.

"Actually they did talk about you briefly," Athena replied. Payne went back to being somewhat happy. "They said you were always a really easy prosecutor to beat!" and with that, Payne went back to being annoyed.

"So Ms. Cykes, you're a defense attorney right?" Edgeworth asked. Athena nodded in response.

"Anything that makes you stand out compared to Herr Forehead by any chance?" Klavier asked. Apollo was about to say something till Athena beat him to it.

"I'm also a specialist in analytical psychology! Want to see something cool?" the peppy girl answered.

"I don't see why not," Klavier responded. Athena grinned as she touched her device on her necklace. She made a hand motion and suddenly a small blue holographic screen appeared in front of her. Edgeworth, Klavier, and Winston stared curious as they have never seen such a thing before, while Phoenix and the rest smirked as she had already shown it to them.

"This is my personal device, the Mood Matrix! It can basically tell how someone is feeling while they are talking. It covers four main emotions. Being happy, being angry, being sad, or being surprised. It's a really cool device and I plan to use it during my time helping out Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice, and for myself one day," Athena explained. Prosecutor Payne just started laughing while everyone just looked at him surprised.

"Really rookie? That thing can tell people's emotions? This can't be true. That sounds way too crazy to be true," Payne explained. Athena just smirked.

"In that case, why don't you say a contradicting statement to test it out?" she challenged. Winston suddenly felt nervous as everyone stared at him, when she said that. "Unless you're chicken that is Prosecutor Payne,"

"Err… well sure then! Fine let's get it over with," Winston replied nervously.

"In that case… I want you to say something nice about someone you really hate while sounding calm," Athena suggested.

"Fine… ahem. I think Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright is a great guy and totally wins his victories based on pure skill and not dumb luck," Winston calmly stated. Phoenix Wright rolled his eyes while everyone else couldn't help but laugh. Athena then used her Mood Matrix to analyze Payne's statement and soon a beeping sound was heard.

"It says that you had a lot of anger behind your words when you said that," Athena stated. Winston gasped as he couldn't believe it actually worked.

"It actually detected my dislike for Attorney Wright?" Payne asked confused. Phoenix looked nearby to see if a bottle of grape juice was nearby for him to 'use' for himself, while Apollo tried to calm his boss down.

"Yep. You see, the Mood Matrix is awesome and I'm all about analyzing emotions for the use of the courtroom," Athena happily boasted.

"Very interesting. Beats Herr Forehead's perception any day," complimented Klavier. Now Apollo was joining Phoenix's search of a grape juice bottle.

"Sounds like it has a lot of possibilities are to be had with this device," Edgeworth stated.

"Yeah. It's totally awesome. Anyway… I didn't know my boss invited prosecutors for parties like this," Athena asked curious.

"Oh that. We're actually waiting for-"but before Edgeworth could answer, the sounds of a door opening occurred once more. They all turned their heads only to be greeted by a very unexpected sight.

A man who wore a dual black and white jacket, a black suit underneath, a black tie, along with black pants and boots, and a large strand of white dyed hair amongst his black hair. What was odder was the fact he was wearing handcuffs, had a brown bird feather sticking out of his mouth, really pale skin save for the black eyeliner on his eyes, a large black ponytail, and what probably stood out the most was a brown hawk perched on his right shoulder wearing a black and white scarf. Behind him were two security guards at a safe distance. Everyone stared in surprise except Athena who glared at him for some reason. Soon he sat down on their table as his eyes carefully studied the others, and he ended up glaring at Athena as well.

"Are you Prosecutor Jin Yuugami by any chance?" Edgeworth asked. He nodded back towards Edgeworth before focusing his glare back at Athena who was also glaring back for some reason. They all felt intimidated by the man's appearance except Athena apparently as he definitely made the atmosphere feel more tense compared to before.

"So umm… why do you have handcuffs?" Payne meekly asked. Suddenly Jin using one of his hands and slammed it down on the table as if he were prosecuting in court to get their attention.

"**SHUT IT!**" he yelled as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Payne. His hawk suddenly took off and soon it began pecking at poor Winston's balding head. Phoenix and Apollo held each other as they looked nervous as hell now, seeing they might have to face this guy in court one day. Phoenix in particular was having flashbacks of being whipped and hit with hot coffee in court, as he saw the bird pecking Payne's head. Soon Jin snapped his fingers once more and the bird calmly came back and perched itself on Jin's right shoulder. Everyone felt nervous as Payne rubbed his head in pain, except Athena who kept glaring at the prosecutor for some reason.

"Umm… maybe we should start eating," Trucy suggested trying to calm the situation down. Everyone agreed and soon they began to eat. Later on as they were resting from the delectable food, they began conversing more casually again.

"So Mr. Yuugami… you're a prosecutor huh?" Klavier asked. Jin nodded in response. "I see. Anything else you would like to share?"

"Well… if I had to say… I also specialize in psychology aside from being a prosecutor," Jin answered. Everyone now looked even more surprised as Athena and Jin received turning heads staring back and forth between them, as they glared at each other. They couldn't help but wonder if a connection between the two existed. Soon the celebration was over and Athena went with Phoenix's group as Jin went with Edgeworth's, to setup his office and explain his backstory to them. While on their way walking back to the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix couldn't help but wonder if the two had some sort of relationship.

"Say Athena… do you know that new prosecutor? "He asked. Athena simply shook her head as she wasn't in the mood to talk. Her Mood Matrix reflected this as it was now red and had an angry face on it. Phoenix sighed. Something told him his future cases were going to get pretty emotional for better or worse.

Soon the future came and an explosive start began what Phoenix would define as the cases of "Dual Destiny," as he and his friends would soon experience new adventures once more, and unravel the truths involved with them.

**FIN**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Be honest and be critical as I appreciate criticism to help me get better as a writer in general. I also hoped you enjoyed it, and who knows, maybe I'll write more Ace Attorney in the future. It's a series I hold very dear to my heart, and I'm absolutely hyped for Dual Destines and the Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney crossover game. Anyways I guess that's about it, thanks for reading this one shot!  
**


End file.
